


The Yellow Paladin

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Cute Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has something to say about one of his fellow paladins.Oneshot/drabble





	The Yellow Paladin

Everyone was gathered in the main room and hanging out. Nothing was really going on, no big mission, so everything was fine. Chill, if you wanted to say it like that. Suddenly though, they were interrupted.

“Um?” Lance said angrily. Angry might not be the right word, but it was close enough. “Why is Hunk the yellow Paladin?”

Hunk looked up in turn, eyebrow raised. He had been it forever. He liked being a leg, for your information! “What do you mean?”

“He should be the _golden_ Paladin because he’s a luxury few can afford…”

Hunk now placed a hand over his heart.

“Bro…”


End file.
